


Твой голос

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Кинк на голос, Ло снизу.Беты —Alre_Snow,ebobulochka
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8
Collections: 6 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини R — NC-17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Твой голос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voice of Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683715) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Кинк на голос, Ло снизу.
> 
> Беты — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/), [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Луффи не уверен, когда голос Ло превратился для него в зависимость. Он знает только, что обожает его — особенно когда тот обращается к нему. Этот голос заставляет жаждать всего внимания Ло без остатка. Он наслаждается каждым звуком, плавным и низким; голос проходит под кожу, зажигает пламя внутри. Что-то в нем всегда так соблазнительно, с неизменной ноткой опасности: как тигриное урчание. Тигры же урчат? Неважно. Сейчас все внимание Ло сосредоточено на Луффи, и каждый полутон голоса — самая сладкая награда.

Ло лежит под ним — уязвимый, открытый, — и стонет лучшими, самыми бесстыдными звуками, которые Луффи слышал в своей жизни, пока он склоняется и оставляет красные укусы на мягкой шее. Луффи подготавливает его пальцами, растягивает, проходится ими по правильному месту внутри — что всегда заставляет Ло просить еще.

— Я… хочу тебя во мне, — шепчет Ло и тянется, чтобы прикусить ухо Луффи; татуированные пальцы не очень успешно пытаются смазать его и так уже влажный член. Есть что-то завораживающее в этих словах, произнесенных тихо, но со всей силой и затаенной глубиной голоса Ло. Они поднимают волоски на загривке, заставляют член дернуться в руке Ло, пронизывают дрожью до самых костей.

Луффи старается, очень старается, но не может больше ждать. Отчаянное нетерпение побеждает, и он прижимается наскоро смазанной головкой ко входу, толкаясь и вызывая восхитительный, немного болезненный стон. Ло такой теплый, такой идеально тугой. Луффи хочется войти как можно глубже. И даже изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться, он все равно входит слишком резко.

— Черт, Луффи-я, — тяжело дышит под ним Ло, — ты убить меня, что ли, хочешь?

Луффи замирает на мгновенье, с членом глубоко внутри Ло, уперев колени о кровать маленькой спальни. Даже звук дыхания Ло такой соблазнительный. Он сводит с ума, но Луффи понимает, что нужно хоть немного успокоиться, чтобы Ло тоже было хорошо.

— Тебе больно? — спрашивает он, не особо осознанно водя по горлу Ло. Он чувствует движение кожи, когда Ло сглатывает. Он чувствует вибрацию под подушечками пальцев, когда Ло говорит:

— Не останавливайся.

Луффи нагибается, целует его грудь и снова начинает двигаться: медленно, ритмично.

Капли пота блестят на его коже под неярким светом. Мышцы напряженно двигаются под татуировками, когда Ло берет Луффи за бедра, впивается пальцами в мягкую кожу. С раскрытых губ срываются только едва слышные вздохи.

Луффи набирает темп, меняет угол. Он знает, что нашел нужный, когда Ло, закрыв глаза, отбрасывает голову назад, а его тяжелое дыхание прерывается тихими стонами.

Он отклоняется назад, вбиваясь в Ло, купаясь в вырывающихся из него стонах. Этих низких отзвуках удовольствия: чувственном языке, доступном ему, только ему — и это толкает Луффи к разрядке. Может, слишком быстро, но ему все равно.

Луффи хватается за талию Ло и снова склоняется к нему — в него, — соединяя их тела вместе, правильно проходясь внутри и сладко выстанывая его имя. Он хочет взять в руку лишенный внимания член Ло, но от требования «сильнее» Луффи только ускоряет толчки, придавливая его между их телами. Луффи двигается, все больше сбиваясь с ритма. Он чувствует, как напряжение внутри достигает предела, и через мгновенье сильно толкается в последний раз. Он кончает и замирает, изливаясь внутрь Ло, удовлетворенно отмечая его семя на своей груди.

Луффи медленно вынимает член, целуя грудь Ло перед тем, как склониться над ним, оперевшись на руки. Он запускает пальцы в его волосы, и Ло улыбается снизу вверх, положив татуированную руку ему на щеку, и устало вздыхает.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, какой у тебя приятный голос? — спрашивает Луффи, и это, возможно, первая в его жизни ложь. Потому что голос Ло не просто «приятный». Он обожает этот голос. Он любит слушать Ло просто за то, как его сердце ноет в ответ, желая, чтобы Ло никогда не замолкал. Он живет ради звуков, которые Ло издает, когда они наедине. 

Луффи просто не знает, как выразить это. Но, может, когда-нибудь у него получится.


End file.
